Diamond Man's Untitled Series
Hey, I'm making a new series on here, I couldn't think of a good series name so I'm going with this. Summary This series is about a 14 year old kid named Owen who is training to be a defender of the earth. His parents are an Omnitrix wielder Sarth, and his mom, Amy who uses a variety of tools. Episodes Season 1 # The Computer: Amy and Sarth try to hack into Owen's computer to find out what he's been doing on there. # School Survival: With a monster attacking the school, Owen has to rely on the tools he has with him to save his school. # Sailor Sarth: Sarth breaks his promise to Owen to take him to the Sailor Moon movie, so for punishment, Sarth and his friends have to act the entire mission out like an episode of Sailor Moon. # Nostroming: Sarth and Amy trap Owen in a dream to test him by subjecting him to his worst fear. # Suspicion: Owen is suspicious of Sarth when he begins to act weird. # Acting Up: A villain appears with the power to change into a fearsome beast, and causes a rampage. # Movie Ride: On the Great Movie Ride at Disney World, the villains magic makes the ride come to life, and Sarth, Amy and Owen have to protect the passengers from the various movies. # Infusion: When experimenting with the Omnitrix, Owen's DNA becomes altered. # Owen's Fabulous Adventure: Sarth and Amy go out on a mission and disappear. It's up to Owen and Bhar to rescue them. # Masquerade: Owen and Bhar become known as superheroes after saving the school from an attack. # The Imprisoned: Sarth, Amy and Owen go on an investigation to find an escaped alien prisoner. # Without Him: Owen is off on a school trip so Sarth and Amy have to handle things without Owen. # Switching It Up: Sarth and Owen's powers get mixed up. # When This Happens: A rip in the fabric of space time causes enemies from Sarth and Grena's past to come back. # Plot Holes: Owen looks at old pictures from Sarth and Amy's past. # The Gang: Owen helps a gang of anthropomorphic animals. # Venomous: Owen becomes manipulated by an evil snake. # Bharstory: Owen and Bhar camp out for a new game. # Time to Test: Sarth and Amy put Owen to a true test of his powers. # Mechanical Mayhem: Owen accidentally activates a mechanical monster, which constantly chases after him. # Musically Not: An enemy appears with the power to hypnotize people with her music. # Searing Pain: A revival goes underway. # Recovery: Sarth and Amy are on a search and retrieve mission. # Cover Up: Owen's school enemy finds the Green Savior's sword. # Project Olympus: An angry god goes on a rampage. # Gamean Time: Owen and Garian spy on Gamean. # Sailor Stars: Owen and Sarth take a trip into space. # Years Revenge Part 1: The origins of Owen's anime powers are finally revealed. # Years Revenge Part 2: The true nature of the enemy is finally revealed. # Years Revenge Part 3: The ultimate battle commences. Season 2 # Back In The Game: Owen recovers from the battle. # TBA # Under the Stars: Owen is struck with a severe illness. # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # Battle of the Multiverses Part 1 # Battle of the Multiverses Part 2 # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA Movie TBA Season 3 # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA Movie 2 Diamond Man's Untitled Series Movie 2: Distortion of All: A new movie, with danger, with ferocity, and with Owen finally meeting his match. Season 4 # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA Season 5 Shorts # Gamemaster: Owen and Bhar compete against Gamean and Garian. # Mediator: Owen tries to make Icease and Sarth get along. # Introduction: Owen talks about his family. New Aliens *Scatter *Acro-Bat-Ic *Lighthead *Talloid *MeteorMash *Rifter *Krakattack *Globall *Vertebite *Fowl-Play *Felane *TickTock *Ferocisaur Fan List *Nice series, and creative characters, especially Owen's anime powers. [[User:CreeperDNA|'What's the point in sleeping when you're already dead inside.']] 00:12, February 13, 2017 (UTC) *Really creative! --One who surpasses Falcon can become Falcon. name, from today forth, you are Captain Falcon. Falcon 16:02, March 26, 2017 (UTC) Category:Series